


Unprofessional

by gundamoocow, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, darkside husbands, hux is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux and Ren make a dirty holo together for their own private viewing.  Hux finally sees what he looks like when he orgasms.  Unfortunately.





	

_He lies in the General’s narrow bed and listens to the man snore.  Terrible, that sound.  He’d expected a level of comfort that he himself was denied due to the constraints of his order.  What he’d gotten was a slightly larger room with a regulation sized bed and a man who was so eager to fuck that he’d taken to the task like a technician methodically repairing a relay.  Sure, the act itself had been fine for what it was.  It had been a long time for him.  But Hux’s oddly impersonal groping combined with the utterly bizarre keening sound he made when he came had deflated any grandiose dreams about the encounter Kylo had managed to build up._

And cross-eyed at the point of orgasm. _Kylo’s mind taunts him with the memory-- makes him wince all over again.  How is he going to look him in the face after that?  Thank the gods for the mask._

 _-[That Unsteady Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5748340)_  1/17/16

***

 

“I want to make a holo of us,” Ren murmurs in Hux’s ear one evening as he lies in bed on the verge of sleep.

Hux jolts awake, thinking he’s hearing things.

“Holo…? What holo?”

“I want to make a dirty holo. Like the ones they turn a blind eye to in the officers’ common areas.”

Hux frowns as he comes to his senses. “The General permits that?” he huffs. “I never permitted that! How can she--”

“Shhhh, doesn’t matter.” Ren tugs him in close, slipping both arms around him in an obvious distraction. “I just want something for us. For me, really. I get lonely. It would be nice to have something to watch when I’m gone these next few weeks. What do you think?” he asks, nuzzling into the back of Hux's neck, and Hux melts a little.

He shifts in Ren’s arms, rolling over to face his husband. “I suppose it might be alright. If we destroy the evidence after you’ve returned.” He certainly doesn’t relish the thought of having such a recording on hand and therefore discoverable by others, but it might be exciting to watch it a few times while Ren is away. He’s certainly never done anything like that before. Long ago, before Ren, Hux would watch the occasional blue holo, but those were full of the exact things that Ren dislikes -- unrefined mechanical fucking, devoid of any finesse. “Would we just be… as usual?” Hux asks, curious about what exactly it is Ren wants. “Or did you have something special in mind?”

Ren is pensive, briefly, then smiles. “Maybe a little more showy than usual. I want to see you on display while I’m gone.”

The idea of Ren ogling over Hux’s body on a holo is unexpectedly tantalising, but not enough to rouse him from his present near-slumber. “It will have to be tomorrow,” Hux says, yawning.

“I didn’t think _tonight_ , Brell,” Ren chuckles. He rolls over to face Hux and drapes a heavy leg over him, pulling him in close and practically swallowing him up in the hold. “Tomorrow evening. I’ll get everything ready.”

The next day passes slowly. Hux spends his time in the armory and Ren meets with General Fiiranza to discuss mission details that Hux isn’t privy to. Years ago, the exclusion would have eaten away at him. Now he’s content to let his husband do his job while he gets on with his own tasks and allows himself a little time to prepare for their intimate evening.

When he walks into their bedroom at the end of the day he’s unexpectedly greeted by the sight of Ren wearing nothing but his tight boxers and fiddling with a lamp. The lamp’s light is diffuse, and Hux recognises it as the same type as those used in the recording studio where he once upon a time recorded regular motivational speeches for the stormtroopers. Hux expected a pocket recorder, but with a professional level camera hovering in the room, Ren obviously had grander plans. Hux would be lying if he said this didn’t make him a little nervous.

“Just a sec,” Ren says, fastening the lamp in place once the light uniformly illuminates their bed. There are two lamps, one on either side of the bed, with the holorecording camera hovering between them. When Ren seems satisfied, he crawls onto the bed and flops onto his back, propped up by pillows. He looks over at Hux and smiles invitingly. “Come here.”

Hux glances at the holocamera, which is now recording, as evidenced by a blinking light.

“Should I take everything off?” Hux asks uncertainly.

“Not yet,” Ren smiles, more mischievously this time. “Here,” he says, patting the bed next to him.

Hux sits beside him and Ren touches his cheek, then pulls him in for a quick kiss.

“Don’t be nervous, it’s just for me. Could you undress… but slowly?”

“You want me to strip for you?”

Ren grins and Hux knows he’s in for it.

“Please, Brell? You know what I like.”

He does indeed. He knows exactly what his husband likes to see and how to present himself. It used to make him self-conscious, but now it’s just part of sex. Ren desires him, and that’s really all that matters. Stripping in front of a camera, however, is something else. He glances at the camera and the lights, wondering if it’s at all possible to ignore their presence. Ren seems to sense his apprehension. He leans in, his lips brushing the rim of Hux’s ear as he whispers, “It’s just for us. No one else will see this holo.”

Hux leans back and gives his husband a look. He knows Ren isn’t daft enough to be careless about something so personal. Bolstered by a new vigour, Hux pushes himself up and manoeuvres himself to straddle his husband. If he wants a show, then Hux will give him a show. He begins by unbuttoning his shirt, pleased that Ren’s eyes are already hungry for each new exposed bit of flesh. When the shirt is off, he makes more quick work of pulling his undershirt off over his head.

 _You know what I like_ , rings in Hux’s head, so for the next part he turns around, still on his knees as he straddles Ren but now facing the camera. He unbuckles his belt _slowly_ , deliberately rolling his hips over Ren’s crotch. When the belt is free, he tosses it over the edge of the bed. He undoes his trousers, one button at a time. Ren won’t see that from his present vantage point behind Hux, but he would definitely see it on the recording. Perhaps the camera serves a useful purpose after all.

Ren’s large hands come up to frame his waist and he can hear his breathing quicken, a lusty exhale against his lower back. When his husband is in the mood, he can feel it crackling at the edges of his thoughts. Hands hover over his hips before stroking lightly against the fabric of his pants and tugging them down to his thighs, Ren leans in and kisses the small of his back, coaxing him closer and closer.

The striptease seems forgotten as Ren nudges Hux’s trousers lower and works his kisses down past his tailbone. He feels Ren inhale deeply through the thin fabric of his underwear. Ren makes a small sound of approval before nipping at one of Hux’s cheeks, eliciting a tiny yelp. When his husband starts tugging at the trousers trapping Hux’s legs, Hux clambers off his lap and attempts to slowly kick them off. Ren quickly takes over, swiftly stripping the trousers from Hux, probably with the aid of the Force, and pulls Hux back onto the bed so that he’s lying on top of Ren.

“When did you become the impatient one?” Hux teases before pressing his lips to his husband’s and gently sucking on his bottom lip.

Ren smiles and says nothing, but runs his big, warm hands down Hux’s bare sides before cupping his buttocks. When he rolls his hips upwards Hux can feel Ren’s hard length against his own.

“Let’s get these off,” Ren says, slipping his hands under Hux’s waistband. Hux helpfully wiggles as Ren tugs the underwear down.

“Yours too,” Hux says, “or it isn’t fair.”

“So demanding,” Ren grins.

Soon they’re both naked and rolling around on the bed, sharing wet-mouthed kisses and blindly groping whatever they can get their hands on.

“Turn around,” Ren says suddenly, nudging Hux so that he’s on all fours, facing the camera. “I never get to see your face when I do this.”

“Do what?” Hux asks, not having time to really think it through. He finds himself looking into the camera, suddenly finding his self-consciousness returning. The question directed at his husband is answered without warning in the form of a wet tongue plunging into the crevice between his cheeks. He gasps in surprise, then moans when he feels Ren’s tongue licking around and prodding into his sensitive entrance.

He almost laughs from the sheer unexpectedness of it and then finds himself relaxing into the motion. This is a long familiar comfort and Ren is unfairly good at it. He relaxes a little and closes his eyes, enjoying the wet slide of a tongue against the most sensitive place on his body. Soon, Ren’s face is snug between his cheeks and he lets out a little whimper of pleasure as he rocks his hips.

“Would you...” He licks his dry lips and then jerks a little when one of Ren’s large hands closes around his painfully hard cock, stroking him in time to each teasing flick of his tongue, reducing him to a shivering mess so quickly that he’s afraid he’ll come before they have a chance to work up a rhythm. The gentle ministrations of Ren’s mouth comfort him even as they push him closer to the edge.

“I’m not going to last,” he gasps.

“Can’t have that,” Ren mumbles against Hux’s rear. “That would be unprofessional.”

 _“Unprofessional?!_ ” Hux exclaims. “ _Ren!_ ” he protests as his husband wraps his big arms around Hux’s waist and yanks him up to his knees. He’s still facing the camera as Ren nibbles at the crook of his neck, acknowledging Hux with nothing more than a satisfied “mmm”.

“Ren, we’re not actors in some filthy holo, we’re--”

“But we can pretend,” Ren purrs playfully. He runs his warm hands up Hux’s chest and tweaks Hux’s nipples hard enough for Hux to yelp in surprise. “We can put on a show,” Ren adds, his breath hot on Hux’s ear. It’s hard to resist with the heat of Ren behind him, his stiff cock poking against the back of Hux’s thigh.

Suddenly, Ren lifts him, and before he knows it, Hux is sitting in Ren’s lap on the edge of the bed, right in front of the ever-present camera.

“How about a lap dance for me, hmm?” Ren asks, and Hux nearly bursts out laughing at the absurdity.

“Are you making fun of me?” Hux asks, turning his head to look at Ren out of the corner of his eye.

“Brell, no,” Ren answers, almost pleading.

Hux sighs. “Fine. Fine, I’ll dance like a Twi’lek slave girl in a Hutt’s palace,” he says flatly. “Would that make you happy?”

He stands up and starts to sway his hips, sticking his rear end towards Ren and waggling it side to side. He can hear Ren choking back a giggle behind him.

“Closer,” his husband says, and Hux obliges until he feels Ren’s very much hard cock slide between his cheeks. Ren must have lubricated it somehow while Hux wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, it’s so big,” Hux declares, pushing back against Ren’s cock, which slides up his cleft and towards his tailbone, while trying to emulate fake surprise as best he can. “How ever will I--”

Hux’s fake surprise suddenly turns real mid-eyeroll as two of Ren’s fingers slip inside him.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Ren murmurs.

“Brat,” he says, but he’s already tilting his head back and pushing against the intrusion. It should be mortifying, but the thought of Ren seeing what exactly this aggressive side does to him is alluring. He tries not to hold back and finds it isn’t hard at all when Ren is thrusting with purpose and kissing the soft spot beneath his ear.

“I’m ready,” he says finally.

“You don’t want any more?” Ren asks, and damn if he can’t hear the pout in his voice.

Hux turns a little to touch his face. “I want so much more, but I want you properly inside me. Go slow. Draw it out. _You_ know what _I_ like.”

“I do,” Ren replies tugging him back into his arms and laying him out on the bed. The way his hair falls over his face makes Hux reach for it, tucking it tenderly behind an ear.

_“I want you.”_

“Say it out loud,” Ren coaxes, leaning down to brush their lips and noses together. “Please.”

“I want you terribly, _Silharill_. Put your hands on me.”

When they slot together again, Ren is passionate and deliberate. Hux drinks it in, mouthing at him in earnest and lining him up for a breathtakingly slow entrance.

“Kriff,” he whispers as his husband nudges inside him, panting against his shoulder.

_“This won’t work.”_

“What??”

_“It’s a bad angle.”_

Hux groans in frustration as Ren pulls out and rolls them over so that Hux is on top. He understands that Ren wants to be ridden and carefully lines them up again.

 

  
Ren watches, mesmerized, as Hux slowly lowers himself down. He grips his husband by the hips, partly to support his weight, but mostly because he likes the feel of Hux in his hands. When Hux is fully seated, he sighs, and Ren lets out an involuntary grunt. He runs his hand up Hux's belly as far as he can reach before wordlessly beckoning him closer.

Hux bends down and Ren reaches behind his neck, pulling him in closer and closer until their lips finally touch. Hux starts moving and Ren can't help but thrust in response. He moans against Hux's lips, kissing and gently nibbling as their movements build in intensity.

“I bet your ass looks stunning right now,” Ren says when he can catch a breath. The camera should have a perfect view. He grabs his husband's butt cheeks, spreading them.

Hux gasps, “Oh, stars, Ren, are you-- That’s obscene.”

“Mmm,” Ren moans. Hux begins to ride him in earnest, and Ren smiles. “You like it, don't you?”

Hux makes a whimpering sound and throws himself back. He lifts himself off Ren almost entirely before slamming down, and Ren suddenly doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to last if Hux keeps it up. Thankfully, Hux backs off.

He sits there for a moment, not moving and looking pensive.

“Alright, then,” he says. “Go on.”

Ren furrows his brow, trying to decipher what Hux is thinking of.

“Surely you want to do something more showy.”

Ren smirks, happy that Hux finally lost his apprehension over all this. “How about you choose,” he says, rubbing his husband's thighs.

“Lift me,” Hux says, a blush creeping across his face. “Kneel on the bed and hold me up. You know the position I mean.”

He can see the image clearly: him holding Hux up by the waist with Hux's arms thrown over his shoulders and his legs wrapped tightly around him. Ren wouldn't even need to use the Force. He makes quick work of sitting up and manipulating Hux into the new position, making sure to turn them side-on to the camera, which Hux glances at before looking back to Ren with a wicked grin.

“Go on,” Hux says again, and Ren needs no other invitation. He kneels on the bed and nudges Hux’s legs apart. He slicks himself up again and Hux doesn’t waste a single moment before climbing onto him and lowering himself down. Ren groans as he slides into Hux once more, his husband’s warm tightness engulfing him completely. He suddenly feels desperate and grabs Hux firmly by the waist, thrusting into him as Hux throws his head back with a thoroughly debauched moan.

The sound drives Ren wild. He fucks into Hux _hard_ , thrusts met in equal measure. Ren licks his lips, keenly aware of every little twitch of Hux’s muscles as he pulls himself onto Ren using his surprisingly strong legs. Hux’s hands slip down Ren’s shoulders, grabbing onto his biceps instead. He can see Hux eyeing them, appreciating them, before his eyes roll back and close as he lets loose another shameless cry.

Ren thrusts twice more and then pulls out with a grunt to stop himself from coming. He has something different in mind for the finale, something he’d been fantasizing since he came up with this whole scheme. He’s still holding Hux up, who briefly looks confused before Kylo points to the camera and says, “Hands and knees.”

Hux nods enthusiastically and slips out of Ren’s arms so he can crawl across the bed. He’s obviously trying to be seductive; Ren knows the wiggle of Hux’s pert ass is being exaggerated for the camera, but it’s so alluring that he doesn’t care. He chases after his husband, waddling over on his knees until he’s lining his cock up against his wet, pink-rimmed hole.

They moan together as Ren slides in. At first, Ren’s thrusts are short, sharp, and deliberately rub past Hux’s prostate as large hands grip narrow hips. The unrestrained sounds that Hux makes bring him nearly to the edge and Ren’s hands and mouth are suddenly on every part of Hux they can reach. He kisses and nibbles sensitive skin as though he’s trying to consume as much of Hux as possible before they part. One hand gropes at his partner’s chest, clumsily grasping for a nipple, while the other wraps around Hux’s cock, rock hard and dripping wet at the tip.

Hux’s moans turn to a high-pitched whine, a tell-tale sign of an approaching orgasm, and Ren doesn’t hold back any further. He gives it his all, thrusting into Hux just the way his husband likes until Hux gasps and keens and spills himself into Ren’s hand. As soon as Ren sees him through, he grabs Hux by the hips again, his left hand struggling for grip as it slips, slick with his husband’s come. Moments later he’s there, climaxing deep inside him.

Hux slumps forward with a sigh and Ren follows him, pinning him beneath as they both lie on their stomachs. Hux likes this too, the feeling of being weighed down while Ren lovingly nuzzles his hair and plants sweet kisses on the back of his neck. He titters into the pillow; a thoroughly undignified sound if the recorder picks it up but he’s too drunk on the afterglow to care. It’s been some time since he’s had a good hard fucking, with being Ren off ship more than he’d like in recent months.

They are sweaty and filthy, and Ren drinks it all in, nuzzling the hair just above Hux’s neck and breathing in his scent. Hux is redolent of the tangy aroma of sex. The whole room is, and Ren is suddenly saddened that the recording will fail to capture this aspect of their encounter.

“What’s wrong, _Silharill_?” Hux asks, too boneless to roll over and face Ren.

A lump forms in Ren’s throat. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

  
Hux shifts then and Ren lifts himself off the bed to let him settle on his back. He pulls Ren down against him again.

“I’ll be thinking of you all the time. Of this. Of you watching us,” he grinned. “It was a good idea.” Hux pushes Ren’s hair behind his ears again and brings him down for a kiss; a softer thing than the ones that came before it.

“We should watch it before I go,” Ren murmurs against his lips.

“What, and miss out on the real thing?” He brushes Ren’s cheek with his thumb, and returns his husband’s gratified smile. “I’d rather keep my eyes on you just now.”

“Don’t you want to see how it turned out? Come on, Brell. For me?”

Hux affects a heavy sigh. “I suppose I could be persuaded. For you.” He settles under the covers, shuffling close to Ren and tucking the duvet around their legs. Ren puts his arm around him and Hux snuggles into him.

“Ready?” Ren asks.

Hux nods, and Ren clicks a remote to start the holo. It begins with a close-up of Ren’s face as he adjusts the camera. Ren fast-forwards this part, and Hux doesn't suppress a giggle at the sight of his husband dressed in nothing but underwear while fussing over camera angles and lighting at four times the normal speed. When Hux enters the scene, Ren resumes normal speed.

As soon as Hux gets into bed in the holo, Hux in the present feels a blush coming on. He's watched recordings of himself countless times, but not like this. There is a softness about himself that he never allowed back in his days of being a general. When he starts removing his clothes in the holo, the blush takes full-force, and Hux buries his face in his hands.

“Kriff,” he mutters, unsure if he can continue watching himself.

“No, no, Hux, watch,” Ren implores, gently prying Hux's hands away from his face. “You're gorgeous. _Look_.”

Hux looks in time to see and hear himself yelp as Ren bites his ass.

“Oh, stars. Ren, I can't handle this,” Hux says, but he keeps watching, face beet-red, until he and Ren are naked and rolling around on the bed in the holo.

“I'm going to watch this every day,” Ren whispers into his ear. “It's so hot, Brell.”

Hux glances at his husband incredulously, not believing that the sight of his pale, gangly limbs flailing aimlessly are anything to be admired. Ren in the holo directs Hux to face the camera, and the moment holo Ren's tongue makes contact with holo Hux's ass, Hux nearly has a heart attack.

“You have to delete this as soon as possible,” Hux informs Ren after witnessing the most humiliating twitch of his face in the holo. “I look like someone with a synthetic face that's malfunctioning from electrocution.”

“No, don't say that, Hux,” Ren practically begs. His voice is gravelly, heavy with arousal, and Hux quickly observes that Ren is stroking himself under the covers with his free hand.

“You really find this attractive?” Hux asks.

Ren turns to him and nods, wide-eyed and obviously very turned on. “Why wouldn't I?”

Anyone in their right mind would close their eyes to avoid watching Hux's humiliating facial expressions, but Ren only seems further enticed.

“It's you,” Ren says, smiling.

Hux continues watching, still mildly horrified. The holo turns to the lap dance, and Hux thinks that this part isn't so bad. He's no dancer, but he seems capable of moving seductively enough. Things improve when Hux finally straddles Ren away from the camera, so Hux no longer has to suffer his facial expressions. He focuses more on Ren, watching his sizeable cock sliding into him. It's hot watching themselves like this, he finally admits to himself.

Ren's hand slides across Hux's thighs under the covers until it brushes past Hux's now hard cock. “You should touch yourself,” Ren suggests while playfully tugging on his length.

“Filthy boy,” Hux mutters. “Are you even going to get anything done while you're gone? Or will you just lock yourself in a private chamber and masturbate to this all day?”

Ren grins and nibbles on Hux's ear before resuming rubbing himself under the covers. Hux sighs and joins in, fully aroused by the situation, even if he’s worried about seeing even more of himself bared to the camera. His husband had never led him astray in sex so far, so he decides to indulge him. He’s barely gotten a hand on himself when Ren leans in to mouth at his erection.

“So much for watching the holo,” he whispers, letting his fingers tangle in luscious dark locks. His attention drifts from the recording to the tangible -- Ren’s mouth on him, hot and hungry and hitting all the right spots as he strokes the inside of Hux’s thigh. It’s impossible to concentrate on both so he closes his eyes and lets himself drift into the sensation. All too quickly Ren pulls away and Hux stares at his husband in confusion.

“You’re about to come,” Ren murmurs turning back to the holo with a smile.

And although he’d much rather enjoy it in the flesh again than watch himself in the holo, he returns his attention to the scene. His mouth falls open in horror at the sight the greets his eyes. At no point in their relationship has Hux even been vain enough to want to watch himself in a mirror. It’s enough to be tangled up in Ren and sharing his thoughts, fixating on the sights and sounds and scents without the distraction of the way he looks. Now he’s very much regretting that decision. Hux in the holo comes gracelessly, mouth agape as though in parody of his current slack-jawed expression. Lashes flutter as his eyes cross and then roll up. He brings his hands back up to his face at the horrifying sight.

“Ren,” he groans, unable to look up. “Please tell me I don’t always do… _that_.”

“What?” Ren asks. He’s still working himself, apparently ignorant of the spectacle they both just witnessed.

“I didn’t know I looked like that,” he says, his voice hollow, as though he’s been punched in the gut.

“Like wha-- Oh.” Understanding finally washes over Ren’s face. “Oh,” he says again, raising a hand to cover his mouth. He looks decidedly _guilty_.

“Did I always do this? The whole time we’ve been together?” Hux talks into his hands, which still cover his probably alarmingly red face.

He can hear Ren swallowing. After a long silence, Ren answers, “Yes.”

Hux thinks back to almost an age ago, when he and Ren first slept together. It wasn’t dark. Ren would have seen everything, there and then. This realization makes the situation even _more_ mortifying. Why didn’t he say anything? In all of those lessons of his, Ren never once mentioned the atrocity of his facial expression during orgasm.

“Hux, please don’t hide yourself.”

Ren’s hand is on Hux’s wrist, gently urging him to move it without forcing. Hux lets it drop, giving Ren a wry look. He wants to bury his head in the sand like some giant desert bird. He would deserve it, too, after that display.

“I was a terrible lay, I’m not much to look at, I snore, and to top it off, I look like an imbecile when I’m coming. What in the galaxy possessed you to sleep with me a second time?”

Large hands frame his face and he has nowhere to hide. Ren smiles.

“You looked absolutely ridiculous the first time. I’d had a glass of wine at that gathering. I know it was a rare treat to boost morale, but it was also for my confidence because I wanted you-- wanted you to take me. I’d waited so long for the opportunity.”

Hux draws in a startled breath at the admission.

“I didn’t think you’d be so bad at it. I mean, in retrospect where would you find the time to perfect those skills?” He chuckles while Hux burns with indignation. “Brell, stop that. Listen to what I’m saying and let go of your pride for a moment.”

Ren runs his fingers through Hux’s hair and kisses the curve of his cheekbone before continuing, “You were underwhelming, so I had to teach you. I had to teach you because I was enamoured with your touch. You remember, don’t you? You were so much more gentle than I deserved. Anyone can learn how to please someone if they really want to. But the way you looked at me? The way you put your hands on me? That was entirely you. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I was… taken with you.”

Hux looks away, oddly shy despite the circumstances.

“Well,” he says finally. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Come here, Handsome,” Ren says, surprising his husband with the phrase. Hux is always the one who utters it. He finds himself pulled roughly into Ren’s arms on the receiving end of a passionate kiss.

_"I wish you could see what I see."_

The thought echoes in Hux’s mind, restoring a measure of his courage.

“You do realize I’m still going to ask you to edit the ending out?”

“I’ll edit it out for your copy. I like the ending.”

“Ren…”

_"Let me have this."_

“Alright,” Hux says with a wry smile. “Only because I can’t deny you anything.”

Ren smiles and brushes a finger down Hux’s cheek. “Thank you, Brell.”

“But you owe me,” Hux blurts out haughtily.

“Owe you?” Ren asks.

He crosses his arms. “I demand that after all this nonsense, you finish me off properly.”

“I can do tha--”

“Good,” Hux says as he shoves, albeit gently, his husband’s face down to his crotch. “I expect this to be so good that you make me forget that I have a face to begin with.”

Ren’s throaty laugh is muffled by Hux’s cock and soon enough Hux has more interesting things on his mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> art by [TheEarlGreyAlpha(PolypusRegina)](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/152489815609/hux-in-the-holo-comes-gracelessly-mouth-agape-as)


End file.
